Max Howlett
Max Howlett (b. August 4, 1990) is a mutant and a werewolf. He is the second son of Wolverine and Scarlet Witch, and the grandson of Magneto and Magdalena Frost. He is a member of the X-Men Kids. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Veemon. Max is a member of the Howlett and Eisenhardt family. 'History' : "You ain’t seen a kill-frenzy until you’ve seen me get mad!" :: −'Max' Early Years Maxwell James Shia Saide Howlett was born on August 4, 1990 in New York and was raised in Canada. He is the second oldest child of James Howlett and Wanda Maximoff. He is of American, Canadian, Transian and German heritage. He is the younger brother of Pierre, and the older brother Selena. He has four maternal half-siblings; Thomas, William, Victor and Talia Josephine. He also has several half-siblings on his father's side, including Daken. About two years after his birth, his parents divorced, and James left with Max and his older brother, Pierre, to Canada while Wanda left with Selena to go live at the Xavier Institute with Vision and their two children together (Thomas and William). On occasion, Max and Pierre would visit Selena and their mother, and vice versa. When Pierre was about 13 years old, he activated his powers, and was taken by Wolverine to the Xavier School to stay. However, Max would stay with his father in Canada. In 2003, Max and Wolverine were supposed to go ice fishing, but the roads were quite slippery, so the car started swerving and ultimately crashed. Wolverine was was left unscathed, but he saw Max with a shard of glass in his abdomen. Pulling the shard out as fast and as carefully as possible, Logan noticed that Max's skin was starting to heal rapidly. Realising that his powers were emerging, Logan had to take Max to Xavier High. Waking up in the infirmary, Max checked his stomach, noting that there weren't any visible scars - not even a mark. Suddenly, Professor Xavier entered the room and presented himself and explained what had happened. Max decided to enrol and learn how to control his newfound powers. There, he also met many mutants, including people he actually was related to, but have never met before - until now. Xavier institute Max went to school as any other child, and at first he was kind of excited to learn new things, but as time went by, he became more of a slacker. Among other things, Max learned new information about his family; his three half-brothers, Thomas, William and Victor Mancha, and his half-sister T.J. Wagner. Max and William would later on become rivalling friends. Max eventually showed that he had good control over his powers, like many of his peers, and was then invited to join the X-Men Kids, which they all accepted. Max took the name Scarlet Claw (a sort of combination of his parents' names) and became a member of the Young X-Men. X-Men Kids Now an X-Man, Max went on many missions and grew stronger and became more mature. He also started dating fellow X-Men Kid member; Rachel Grey. Daken World War III 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Regenerative Healing Factor: Werewolf's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Werewolf's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of Werewolf's healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. Adamantium plays a crucial role in the speed of Werewolf's healing as well because of the fact that it produces a poison that his immune system fights off regularly. It is said that without the Adamantium his healing rate increases. *''Foreign Chemical Immunity:'' Werewolf's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. *''Immunity to Disease:'' Werewolf's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Werewolf possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans can't or to hear at much greater distances. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Werewolf can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Werewolf's Mutant Healing Factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Werewolf has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains and he supports the weight of a dozen men with one arm. Werewolf's strength is enough to allow him to press somewhere in excess of 800 lbs but not more than 2 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Werewolf's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Werewolf can sustain himself at peak capacity for 36 hours. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Werewolf's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Werewolf's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. *''Insulated Weather Adaptation:'' Werewolf's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. *''Retarded Aging:'' In addition, Werewolf's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Adamantium Claws: Werewolf's skeleton includes six retractable one-foot-long adamantium claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Werewolf can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his Healing Factor. Werewolf can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his hands, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of adamantium. The adamantium claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. Hex Bolts: Werewolf has the ability to manipulate probability via his "hexes" (often manifesting physically as "hex spheres" or "hex bolts"). These hexes are relatively short range, and are limited to his line of sight. Casting a hex requires a gesture and concentration on his part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. These hexes only manifest "bad luck" effects. Hydrokinesis: Powers as a Werewolf Superhuman Strength: Max is much stronger than any human. He is not as strong as a vampire whilst in is human form but when it is a full moon he can become more powerful than certain vampires. Superhuman Speed: Max is extremely faster than any human. He can use this ability in either Human or wolf form. Under the full moon, Werewolves can use their speed in wolf form to even swiftly chase down vampires. Superhuman Agility: Max possess superhuman agility. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Superhuman Durability: Max can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. He can also exert himselve without much tire. Healing Factor: Max possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, his body will heal near instantaneously. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires, even in human form. Superhuman Senses: Max have the extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. Anger: When a Werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a Vampire. Full Moon: Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. High body temperature: Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for some vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. Shapeshifting: Max can transform att will. When he was younger he would always transform when it was a full moon, but now he can controll it. Powers as a Shinigami Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Max is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Shunpo Practioner: Max is proficient enough in Shunpo to keep up with most lieutenant-level Shinigami. Immense Spiritual Power: Max possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, he possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His Reiatsu is black. Hollow Mask: Max's Hollow mask strongly resembles Ankylomon's face, with dark yellow markings, and the symbol of Reason covering the upper half of its face. When donning his Hollow mask, Max's sclera turn completely black, and his irises become grey. *''Power Augmentation:'' While wearing the mask, Max's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. **''Cero:'' Max gathers energy that is fired from the open mouth of his Hollow Mask. **''Enhanced Strength:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Max has shown that he gains greater strength. **''Enhanced Speed:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Max is able to move much faster. **''Enhanced Endurance:'' With his Hollow mask, Max becomes much more resilient to pain. 'Abilities' Vocal ability: Strength level Class 800lbs-25ton: Max has superhuman strength, enabling him to press (lift) 900lbs easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' *'Hair:' Max has relatively short dark brown hair, usually kept in a messy fashion. He normally has facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' Max has four known tattoo; "1990-2004" on his right wrist, a paw print on his left shoulder, a hand with a shackle on his left upper side torso and the Crest of Miracles on his left shoulder blade. *'X-Men Uniform:' *'Werewolf form: '''When Max turns into a werewolf he becomes a large mansized wolf, with big sharp teeth and fur as dark as night and red eyes. Max Werewolf.jpg|Max Werewolf Form True form.png|Max True Form **'True Form:' Max is able to turn himslef into a 11-12 ft wolf with yellow eyes with balck gray fur and razor sharp teeth. Max only turns into this form when he is faced in truly danger or he gets really really angry. 'Personality' Max is a gruff and antisocial loner, Max has difficulty connecting with others, often closing himself off to the people around him. This attitude complicates his work as an X-men, making him appear indifferent to his team mates and those he is meant to protect. He is also quick to anger and use force in a confrontation, making many people fearful of him. He does, however, have a compassionate side, protecting Josh from Daken and being deeply affected by Rachel's apparent death. He also expresses a desire to help t humas and mutants, but feels he is unable to do so due to his personality and past actions. Due to his highly developed sense of smell, Max has to smoke heavily to avoid sensory overload in New York. It is revealed that Max is particularly attuned to Rachel's scent. He can detect her mood changes through changes in her musk. 'Equipment''' Weapons Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:Transians Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Werewolves Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Shinigamis Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 800lbs-25tons) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Master of one form of combat Category:Howlett family Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Claw Retraction Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Leo (sign) Category:Beta-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Long Range Energy Projection Category:Canadians Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Crest of Miracles Bearers